


love planet

by warofthefoxes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, PSA: no need to know or watch the show!, References to Rick and Morty, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofthefoxes/pseuds/warofthefoxes
Summary: In the year 2375, Mark C-137's breakthrough comes when he's finally figured out the math to teleportation.





	love planet

**Author's Note:**

> this is an altered rick and morty universe. locations are a mix of borrowed locations from the episodes to my own modified version and even own made up universe/planet/dimension! watching the show is NOT necessary as always.  
> i set up a directory [here](http://l-ovesatellite.tumblr.com/post/181136433687/loveplanet-directory) if anyone needs some visual help! 
> 
> to the rick and morty fans, some things like a. galactic federation, space cruiser etc. are not included in this au. also to clear it up, in case anyone thinks of it, mark and hyuck are not in a grandpa-grandson relationship !!!! 
> 
> first half of the fic is told from mark's pov (M-1,2,3), second half continues from hyuck's (H-1,2,3)! this will be less of an adventure fic but i hope everyone will have as much fun as i did planning and writing this fic!

** M - 1  **

** >> LOCATION - EARTH C-137 << **

Mark is standing in the middle of the room holding what he calls a Portal Gun, a metal grey gun-like gadget that will allow its user to travel between different universes, dimensions and realities, and what will be Mark’s legacy in this world. 

He types out something on the black dial screen, projecting his selected destination across the red LED display: dimension C-207, the first dimension he found to be identical to C-137, his current home. He takes a huge breath, pointing the gun to an empty space in front of him, facing his desks with his loose spare materials and scattered used paper cups he poured his overnight cheap coffee he bought from the 24/7 convenience store across this mini building he was offered to by the department head years ago for his research. 

The Portal Gun fires a green portal when Mark shots it once into the space. The green _thing_ moving in a spiral motion continuously, the portal jelly-like once it’s touched. He takes a huge breath before he sets his right foot to it, looking back at his makeshift laboratory before the green portal disappears completely as he takes his last step towards what could be the last of him, proving his math to be off this time again. 

There is an eerie silence in the room, the loose light bulb blinking in the ceiling once before the portal reappears back in a minute, this time by the whiteboard drawn with Mark’s earlier prototype designs of the gun, Mark stepping out of the portal, holding the strands of his hair with both hands, the other still with the Portal Gun, eyes wide in shock and mouth hanging open, as the portal closes off. 

He takes a full check on his body to see if he’s missing a part, tries reciting back the basics of quantum teleportation, before he concludes to his life biggest news yet - that he’d just gone from one dimension to another and has returned unscathed, all of his body and mind intact. 

_”Holy shit. It worked.”_

🌌

Mark runs off to the music department where he’s sure Donghyuck is loitering around, disturbing Jeno as he practices his violin solo for the upcoming annual concert. He finds him in the usual room by the end of the hall in the 2nd floor, waving his hands up in the air, swaying into the piece Jeno’s playing in the middle of the room right where sunlight hits, illuminating his skin. Jeno stops from playing when Mark walks in, throws him a quick nod of acknowledgement as he brings down his violin. Donghyuck finally stops with a scowl in his face, about to whine to Jeno about ruining his groove until he sees Mark walking close to his position, wearing his pink lab coat Donghyuck gifted him once and a big grin on his face.

“Oh, the boss is here. Time to knock out.” Donghyuck acts as if he’s clocking himself out, dropping dramatically to the floor as he pretends to have passed out, ignoring what would be Mark’s attempt to drag him out. 

Mark drags Donghyuck still anyways, sending a quick goodbye and goodluck to Jeno on their way out. 

“What’s up with you always coming up to me when I’m spending quality time?” He hears Donghyuck huff from behind him, straightening his clothes as if it’ll iron itself out. Mark adjusts his pace, slowing down enough for Donghyuck to catch up. 

“We need to go somewhere.” He decides to say. His voice too cheery for someone who’s only had an hour of sleep the past day, trying to figure where his formula had gone wrong for the hundredth time since the last one and yes, he counted. He thinks it through, waiting for Donghyuck to finally catch up to him. Another dimension? A planet? He hasn’t decided where they’ll go yet. 

Donghyuck snickers as they approach the building. “Your hellhole.” The name stuck after Donghyuck first came into his laboratory room 3 years ago and Mark swears it isn’t so bad as what the other makes it out to be. The building where his room might be the smallest on the lot, a grasshopper logo carved at the facade of the building from the time it was still used for entomology researches, the signage at the front yard made of wood - too classy for this time and age - and maybe the air-conditioning is shit 6 days a week, but still he doesn’t think it’s _that_ bad. At least they got him a space to work on. 

“You’re lucky you’re wearing the right coat for once or else I would’ve gone back to Jeno.” 

_Right._ Donghyuck’s made that rule after Mark has dragged him out of his play time with his friends, giving him the pink coat to wear out if he so badly wants him to come back to the lab. He didn’t even realize he’s been wearing it, the lack of sleep creeping in his senses as an excuse. It’s been too long that he thinks the pink isn’t that bad. Sometimes it’s even pretty. 

They head inside the building. It’s mostly empty, the other rooms have long been unoccupied as far as Mark can remember that it’s mostly theirs at this point. 

He opens the door to his room hidden in the back and can’t help but grin as they enter, seeing the small table in the middle covered with cloth he found in the building’s storage earlier - his doing as an attempt to hide the portal gun with before he left earlier to look for Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck seems clueless, cleaning up the trash around as soon as they enter. He coughs out loud to get his attention back on him, walking to stand by the table he’s set up for his grand reveal. Donghyuck doesn’t budge so he tries it again, louder, stronger this time. 

“What?” 

He motions for him to come, the boy doing so as he raises his brow at him in question. 

Mark can’t help but grin again at Donghyuck, grabbing the edge of the cloth to pull it off the table, slowly, taking his time beating it to Donghyuck’s impatient foot stomps, before pulling it once, revealing the gadget for the very first time in the grandest fashion he could, eyeing Donghyuck for his reaction. 

He looks unfazed. Not exactly what Mark has had in his mind. “Prototype 58? Is that it?” 

Mark shakes his head no, trying to supress another grin, afraid Donghyuck would think he’d gotten himself high on acid. “It’s not just that. Do you see this?” holding the gun up from the table. “It’s THE Portal Gun and the final prototype at that.” Smugly, because he has every right to be. He sets up the gun into position and fires it in front of Donghyuck who just continues to watch him talk across the table before his face gets suddenly covered up by the green portal once Mark sends his shot. 

Donghyuck walks over to the other side where Mark’s at. “Nice play Mark, this just looks like the last one, don’t think I’d believe you.” Number 57 was a couple of months ago, Donghyuck was there to see Mark run it for its first test - transporting a piece of block they found in the storage to C-207, the block ended up in dust particles as soon as they threw it over to the portal, vanishing into subatomic states as they have observed from the tracker. 

Mark doesn’t blame his doubt over the portal. Why would he? It took more than 2000 years for someone to successfully teleport a photon to space, a single photon! Teleportation to other dimension? Sounds impossible, a dream too big, only an imagination Mark has held close to his heart ever since he was seven, promising on national tv that this child prodigy will be the first one to discover it. Everyone believed him so for a while until belief turned futile and he was left to work in this empty building with one boy who kept believing in his promise.

He doesn’t take his time to explain it anymore to Donghyuck who’s now inspecting the portal, touching it and wincing as he pokes his finger into the green thing. Donghyuck dislikes long discussions about science, too complicated even for his supposedly position in his lab, so Mark thinks it’ll just be better to show him his proof. He grabs Donghyuck’s hand and runs off to the portal, dragging him in. 

“Holy fu---” 

** >> LOCATION: DIMENSION C-207 << **

“-ck Mark I swear to --”

The portal closes off behind them. It’s still C-207, Mark deciding not to surprise both of them that much by going to a completely different place. That will be for next time. He smiles up to Donghyuck as he balances them both, letting go of the other’s hand once he’s sure neither of them will fall off.

“Nice joke Mark, we’re still on Earth.” Donghyuck says rather factly, walking to check out what looks like Mark’s laboratory but cleaner, somehow more sleek, some things look like he’s seeing them there for the first time. Confusion setting in his face. He’s the one kept in-charge for organization as much as his organization goes, placing things right back where he’ll always know where to find them. “Hey, how did you get to do this upgrade is impressive though. I gotta give that one to you.” 

Mark chuckles at that. “This isn’t my lab though.” He wishes it is though, telling Donghyuck to walk over to him where he’s peeking through the window. One look from it would prove to him he isn’t on Earth, or at least in C-137. All he would have seen if he ever peeked from his dark blinds in his room is drying grass - the ability of the factory produced grass that dies out like they were real amazes him sometimes, there’s the 24/7 convenience store across the building if he looks to his far right, the pedestrian filled with university students slacking their way to go to their next class. What he sees from this window is a garden, at least a man-made one with a man- (or bot?) made swamp, a big acacia tree situated in the middle. If he looks ahead and away from the garden, he could see -- 

“Am I going crazy or people have onion shaped heads?” 

\-- that exactly, all of them wearing smiles, looking way too happy to be in a university. Mark guesses there could be people like that. 

He pokes Donghyuck’s cheek three times, letting the big grin come out again before Donghyuck scowls back at him. “Not crazy.” Another poke. “Not on our Earth too.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the realization, turning to face him then back to the onion people. “The portal gun worked?” A gulp. “Like _really_ worked?” 

Mark could only nod before he realizes Donghyuck’s throwing himself into his arms - the hug, brief but tight Mark could barely catch it before Donghyuck is going over how wild this is muttering _holy shit_ repeatedly looking everywhere in the room.

“Did you tell them yet? I mean the council. Do they know about this thing yet. I’m gonna do all the presentation don’t worry if you haven’t and if you have, can you tell them we’ll do it properly this time. If you did that stunt you pulled earlier, I swear... what you did earlier isn’t enough. God, I can already see how it’s going to look like Mark. It’s gonna be huge, big, grand. If Mr. Kim tries to take any credit for this --” 

He pokes Donghyuck’s cheek again like it’s a bubble supposed to burst in the air after a few seconds. “Don’t think much about that for now. I don’t plan on telling them just yet.” He shrugs. He wants to bask in the success still. It has hardly been an hour. He wants to feel the hard earned success with his own hands before it starts getting crazy. He thinks this is crazy too - discovering limitless possibilities to life and travel - but he wants to enjoy the crazy in his own way, but also not completely alone, hence Donghyuck. He reasons out. 

“But Mark -” 

“Wouldn’t you want to enjoy space travel first?” He remembers Donghyuck’s answer back when he first came in as his research assistant, telling him the space exploration he spoke of when he was seven and he saw him in the news was the bait he took pushing him to try out the ‘job’ after he saw the post around town.
    
    
     _Child prodigy Mark Lee, inventor of the interdimensional tracking device at the age of seven, is looking for one (1) Research Assistant. Qualifications as follows …_ 

Only for Donghyuck to proceed with his complaints to Mark how that ain’t happening yet a month into his job.

This is his chance to fulfill that - his childhood dream, too crazy in the grand scheme of things, but something that six year old Donghyuck had seen as if it were his own.

He sees Donghyuck retreat back from where he’s standing across him, his shoulders slumping down a little. His face looks as if he’s gonna stop protesting against him for now. “Okay.” Donghyuck says once. “But I’m planning the reveal okay?” Determined. Wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Of course.”

🌌

C-207 is like Earth C-137 but is also far different from it. Mark decides after walking around the place with Donghyuck in tow, capturing photos from left and right, even making Mark pose in some of them or making him take them for him instead. It’s a lot more green and not like the green their Earth has been shaped up, most of the greens they have are artificial as the people’s way to give back to their once _Mother Earth_. C-207’s greens look real or maybe they’re doing better science.

“Renjun’s gonna go nuts when he sees this.” Donghyuck says again for the 10th time in Mark’s unofficial count. “You should create an intergalactic wi-fi for us, maybe that’ll be a first too.”

Sometimes Donghyuck says invention ideas as if they could appear just too easily from Mark’s hands once he thinks enough about it. Donghyuck’s mind works in wonders - quick, sensible, in a lot of ways Mark’s won’t and can’t. In ways his mind wouldn’t think on his own even if he’s given multiple lifetimes. Maybe it’s the dissonance that’s why he’s kept him around despite their time being filled with mostly banters. Maybe those keep him grounded.

No one has given them a stink eye in the time they’ve walked around. Mark doesn’t know how long they’ve gone through the place and time doesn’t move the same for every dimension, he’s figured. At least the concept is that. 

C-207’s people had given them nothing but smiles and not weird looks even though their heads aren’t shaped as onions. 

“Everyone seems kinder here. Maybe we shouldn’t go back.” 

_Maybe._ He lets himself get convinced into the idea like most times Donghyuck brings up one in the lab - _‘Maybe we should watch this movie first before working.’ ‘Maybe we should head out and meet the trio first.’ ‘Maybe we should take a nap and then get back to this.’_ Simple ideas that he’d let himself get dragged in as his own way to make up for him dragging Donghyuck back to the hellhole when he’s out in the music department. _Maybe._ He almost gets convinced again this time until he hears Donghyuck whine after an hour, talking excessively about how he was starting to feel weary, that he needs to go home right about now.

Mark doesn’t find it in him to go against what Donghyuck wants and within the next 10 minutes, they leave C-207 to go back home.

** >> LOCATION - EARTH C-137 << **

A portal appears somewhere in the room before he and Donghyuck could set off to another planet the next day - this time a place with promise of full fun, _Blips and Chitz_ , an interdimensional arcade that Mark has found when he was 10. 

A tall guy comes out of a portal, blue this time but somehow similar to his portal. The kid’s hair is cut to a bowl shape, eyes small, lips set in a tight barely smile. He looks like the least intimidating person they’ve seen come visit the lab. Donghyuck was about to approach him when the kid speaks of an announcement: 

“Mark of Earth C-137, I have come with an invitation for you and a plus one to the Citadel, the highest governing body in all of space. The president of the Citadel would like to talk to you about your recent invention through a simple formal dinner tomorrow at 7:30.” 

A pause for Mark to go over through that. Citadel. A core area which is what he knows holds the most power in the entire galaxy. He’s found it too through his tracker just a few months ago. To what extent does their power hold, he wouldn’t know but they’d reach him here when he still haven’t made an announcement yet so it must be beyond what he could imagine.

“Have you thought about your plus one yet?” The kid asks him after Mark accepts the invitation. The kid’s voice sounds a lot softer than when he announced about the invitation. 

“Oh. It’s Donghyuck.” He replies simply. Not pondering it over, who else could it be? “ Lee Donghyuck C-137.” 

The kid goes back to his portal after a nod, Mark only realizing the portal didn’t close off during the whole encounter until it closes off signaling the Citadel kid’s departure.

Donghyuck looks stunned to say at least. “You’re going?” 

He shrugs his shoulders, it isn’t exactly him to decide on things that fast, that was more Donghyuck. Maybe Donghyuck rubbed it on him. 

He heads back to his previous activity on hand - getting ready for their next trip to the arcade, except maybe it won’t be wise to do so. They might possibly miss the dinner if they do, get lost in time. The invite doesn’t sound bad now that he thinks it over. The kid looks cute too so maybe Citadel won’t hurt him and maybe it’ll be good if they don’t miss it.

“Why did you pick me?” Donghyuck asks this time like it’s his next biggest mystery. 

He walks over to Donghyuck to poke his cheek again, didn’t know he’ll turn it into a habit once he gets started. He doesn’t think it’s a bad one either.

“You’re my partner right?” 

Another poke. Donghyuck turns to him with a scowl. Yeah, it isn’t _that_ bad. 

** M - 2 **

** >> LOCATION - CITADEL: HEADQUARTERS << **

_The thing about discovering teleportation is finding out you’re the last guy to invent it._

Mark finds himself thinking that as they arrive in the Citadel courtesy of the tall kid’s portal, Jisung as he introduced himself earlier when he returned to their lab as he said he would, a little early than what both of them had expected. They were caught busy listing down universes, planets and dimensions that Mark has found from his interdimensional tracker, Jisung completely abashed that they weren’t ready yet. 

_“Time moves different in our universe, Mark.”_

Jisung had put simply and maybe with judgement like Mark was supposed to know. Donghyuck whispering behind him telling him that should be his next project and when he throws him a weird glare, the other just shrugs with a smile, saying ‘You wouldn’t want to get lost in time.’, mimicking his excuse on why they had to postpone their trip to Blips and Chitz, sounding still sore about it.

Citadel, as Mark takes his view from the clear window of the pathway they’re walking on, is a city build inside a dome. There are people bustling around from down below, wearing what Mark takes as a uniform, Jisung is wearing one as well now that he takes a good look at him, there’s a big statue in the center of the small city surrounded by water fountains of varying heights. 

They came from the Portal Room as Jisung had called it when Donghyuck asked as they exit the portal. Citadel has multiples of them available for everyone who needs to use it to travel to anywhere and everywhere in the galaxy as long as the destination already have access to teleportation. Theirs included now that Mark has discovered it. 

“You mean I’m not the first one?” 

Jisung laughs and Donghyuck gets offended for him. 

“Hey don’t laugh, he’s still the first one on our Earth!” Before Donghyuck storms off ahead of Jisung, walking ahead the both of them now with bounce in his steps, only looking back to ask Jisung which way to go to the room where the President awaits for their arrival. 

They reach the top of the building and gets greeted by a man seated before a brown round table with what Mark identifies as a smile, his eyes crinkling making him look a lot younger than what Mark thinks he is. He’s the President after all. 

“He looks just like my dad.” Donghyuck whispers to him as he moves to his side. He was about to ask which one but decides against it, glancing at the President to see what Donghyuck had meant by that. The President looks exactly like Johnny only on a suit he’s never seen Donghyuck’s Johnny in before in all times he’s met him.

Jisung starts walking towards the President who ruffles his hair and lets him leave the room once he’s done with him. 

Donghyuck’s Johnny’s look-alike or maybe Mark should call as Citadel Johnny, this little city’s actual President, stands up from his seat and walks over to meet them. He seems to be carrying the same casual friendly vibe Johnny has. 

He gets out of his train of thought when he hears Donghyuck laugh and sees him in the middle of shaking the President’s hand. 

“You look just like my dad. Should I call you my dad?” Donghyuck tells Citadel Johnny and the older just giggles shortly with him, asking him “Really? Maybe that’s why I feel comfortable around you.” 

Donghyuck just smiles up at him brightly. “Your dad had you early then or is he older than I am?” The President inquires this time. 

Donghyuck shakes his head, telling the President simply “My dads adopted me a few years ago.” 

And ‘adopt’ really isn’t the right word if Mark would put it. Donghyuck has told him about this before - how Johnny and Taeil kept him in when they found him busking in the streets, trying to save up money for him to stay within the city and not move back with his family to the province. They aren’t much older than him and Donghyuck, only by a couple of years, but they had willingly took Donghyuck in after promising Donghyuck’s family that he’d be well taken care of. Johnny and Taeil had kept their promise, they had the capability to provide Donghyuck more than just a bed to sleep, they had managed to give Donghyuck what he now calls a home, him calling both of the older guy Dads and the couple just letting him get away with it like they’ve been charmed.

“They’re musicians. They perform every Saturdays in one of the local bars back home.” Donghyuck shares again and Citadel Johnny indulges him with more questions about what type of songs they do and how he should hear it himself some time. 

Mark continues to just listen, reminded of how this was how he used to be before when Donghyuck first introduced Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun to him. Still wary in the presence of new strangers, testing out the air, careful analysations before he decides if he could let himself indulge and bask in more individuals than he deems is needed. How he gets contented with hearing and learning more about Donghyuck then. 

Citadel Johnny turns to him after a while. “Aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?” 

Right, he’s the one who’s been invited here. “Mark.” He speaks up finally, extending his hand for a handshake. “Mark C-137.” repeating it to correct himself. Now that there’s CItadel Johnny, he’s pretty sure there’s other Marks too. Not that it was surprising to say the least, he’s the guy who believed in multi-dimensions and universes and found his way here. Just that it’s a different experience to have his belief proven, different once he sees it all happening before his naked eyes one by one. 

“I see the trend still continues with you and the Donghyucks.” Citadel Johnny says after introducing himself, looking back to Donghyuck who’s standing behind him, getting awed by the view from the top, not looking like he’s heard the older’s words. 

Before he could ask what the President meant by that, Johnny just smiles big and invites them both over for dinner.

🌌

After dinner and a series of conversation mostly led by Donghyuck -- one of them being Donghyuck telling Johnny ‘Don’t trust Mark too much. Everything he knows about space, he got from Space Odyssey.’ Johnny laughing at him asking what about him then; the younger shrugging his shoulders before he takes a spoonful of mashed potato in his mouth, ‘Everything I know about space is from Mark, so don’t trust me either.’ and Mark could only laugh, not even minding to correct Donghyuck’s earlier words.

Citadel Johnny leads them back to the first room where they first saw each other earlier, makes them seat by the table. “As Jisung would have told you, we invited you over here in the Citadel because of your invention of teleportation, your -

“Portal Gun” He supplies. 

“- Portal Gun. We wanted to acknowledge your success with your discovery of teleportation. That was a first feat in Earth C-137.” Johnny finishes with a clap which Donghyuck joins in, nodding to him as he does. 

“Wait, what do you mean by the trend continues? You said it earlier before dinner.” He asks this time, remembering Johnny’s words vaguely. 

Johnny just smiles up to him again before he turns his swivel chair to pick up a remote of some kind - small and black against his big palm. “Let’s just say _Marks_ have a pretty good record in our data. Not just you C-137. All of you.” He says pointing to him first before he spreads his arm out as multiple screens appear in the room with a single click of his remote, the screens showing clips of what he recognizes as him but not entirely him either, doing different tasks, things some of them he doesn’t know what to call.

“Don’t panic.” Citadel Johnny reminds him before he does. “We don’t record your whole life like a creep. We just get a signal when a prominent achievement is done as the city who holds utmost power in all universes. We got a signal from when you invented the interdimensional tracker - locating exactly the addresses of other places across galaxies such as this Citadel. We have seen your progress from there. Hopefully we have done no invasion of your personal life.” 

Interdimensional tracker was when he’s 7. He’s 19 now. That’s more than half of his life. 

“You’re a hard worker Mark and you seem to be excelling in whatever field you’re on. ” Johnny continues as he begins to observe the images in front of him. The images are him with a companion who resembles - 

“Is that me?” Donghyuck asks as he stares intently at one of the images - the other Mark and what looks like another Donghyuck training a dragon or dragon-like animal Mark has never seen before, the animal spitting fire, big and deadly by the looks of it.

He looks over at Johnny who has stood up from his chair, hands on his back as he walks around the room observing the images at well. 

Johnny nods at the both of them. “I don’t have the complete list of Marks but as it seems, all Marks have a Donghyuck with them. Like you two, you’re partners right?” 

He was gonna agree and say ‘Yes’ when Donghyuck beats him to a reply. “It’s more of a sidekick thing. I work as his research assistant, part-time friend.” He’s heard of that before - Donghyuck’s way of introducing himself to Mark’s older colleagues, even to the board of directors when they were asked to present their progress during their first year of working together, as well as the first time Donghyuck introduced him to his same aged friends. The title brought laughter to them but every time Mark hears it, somehow he thinks the terms aren’t right. 

Johnny just gives them a curt nod before he’s pointing out an image, enlarging it to give all of them a better view. He sees a Mark that’s definitely not him, dressed in what he thinks would be called a warrior outfit - most of it made of metal with scratches all over. This Mark’s arms look a lot bulkier, his hair pushed back with the headgear that has been lined with feathers on the side. The other Donghyuck seems to be a little muscular too, his cheeks painted with two black stripes in them. 

“This is a Post-Apocalyptic Dimension of Earth where Mark has led a team of teenagers and others alike into revolution against the new system that has lured hundreds of the remaining population. Donghyuck seem to be working as Mark’s right-hand.” Johnny supplies. “We have not personally met them due to their circumstances so that’s much as I know about them.” Johnny swipes up the screen away from them and enlarges another image. “Ah, this one is pretty close to C-137. It’s C-136 actually, they’re a little behind than your dimension with regards to technology.” 

The image plays in a badminton court setting, some place Mark hasn’t stepped in before. The differences between him and the other Mark seeming more evident and he’s only heard of two so far. 

“Mark here is a badminton champion. Donghyuck seems to be his biggest competition. As they don’t have access to teleportation yet, they haven’t been here either. Or should I say just Mark C-136, I don’t think he’d be bringing in Donghyuck C-136 with him but who knows right?” Citadel Johnny continues, turning to both of them again with a big smile. 

Donghyuck looks as if he’s gonna burst out into a big laugh right after but controls it, keeps it in within a few seconds. Mark knows he likes those stuff where he seems to rile up Mark for whatever. He stays still, feeling a little buzzed from what he’s seen despite the other more things he’s known. 

“I think it’ll be best for you to see some of the Marks. They hold an event here in the Citadel every month. Some kind of gathering. If you want, I can send Jisung to come with you to one of the Marks who organizes them.” Johnny says as he returns to his seat, turning off the images with one click of his remote. 

“Just a congregation of Marks?” Donghyuck asks holding off air in his cheeks making it look puff, sounding a little bummed by it. 

“Well, as what I’ve heard Marks usually bring their Donghyucks with them so it’s more of like a Mark-Donghyuck thing. “ Donghyuck _aahs_ at that, maybe contented with what he’s heard. “What do you think Mark?” 

He mulls it over but a few seconds isn’t enough for something like _that_. This is far from just an invitation to the Citadel he thinks. He can’t make a rash decision about this. “I’ll think about it.” 

Johnny just smiles again only this time it makes him feel like he’s much older and really the President of the Citadel, holding much authority over the hundreds, thousands, millions and billions of galaxies. “Okay. I’ll send in Jisung tomorrow for your final answer.” 

** >> LOCATION - EARTH C-137 << **

“Aren’t you a little weirded about it?” He asks as they got back to his laboratory room - Jisung sending them off again telling he’d be back later in a few hours ‘Earth time’ so they better be ready. 

That’s a lot to take in but Donghyuck seems to be just doing okay, calm, maybe even ecstatic as he rushes to get his stuff so he can leave. It’s past working time anyway, he would’ve left a few hours ago if it were a normal day. 

Nothing is normal about seeing more than a hundred of you but not so _you_ on screen, all of them different. He swore he saw a monster version of him as well, the cheeks giving it away. 

“Are my cheeks really like that?” 

Donghyuck stops from picking up his things to face him, one eyebrow raised again. “That prominent? Yeah. Don’t you look in the mirror?” 

_No. Not really._ He doesn’t say because he thinks it’s weird although it probably isn’t. Not everyone has the time to look in the mirror every day. He feels up his cheek bones with both of his hands, looking far off into an empty space in the laboratory room. 

A loud knock in the door comes then startling them both. Donghyuck rans to get it to see Jaemin on the other side.

“Finally!” He shouts as soon as Donghyuck opens up for him. “We’ve been sent by Renjun to go here in rounds and check if you guys are back yet. Where have you two been or -” His brows raising up, a cheshire smile up in his face that Mark throws the nearest object - a spare bolt - to his face to clear it. Donghyuck is silent, his head ducked low. Jaemin just scowls at him as fully steps into the room. 

“Renjun wants to know when’s the next test for the portal. He wants to be here for it in case you guys succeeded this time.” Renjun has expressed his interest to space travel in all times he’s met him - Donghyuck dragging him out of the room to take his ‘breathing’ time, how unhealthy it is to stay cooped up in that dungeon for days long and how he needs to meet friends once in a while. Friends being the rest of Donghyuck’s closest friends.

Donghyuck remains silent, turning his head to him which he gets as his signal to answer this inquiry. 

“Tell Renjun it’s gonna be later this month.” 

Jaemin nods and clicks his hands back up at him with a wink. Simple, quick as that. He doesn’t know why Donghyuck made him lie to Jaemin. He turns away, trying to arrange the mess they left at having to leave in an unprompted time earlier.

“Hey Hyuck, are you still coming for movie night?” He hears Jaemin by the door before he completely heads off. He doesn’t hear Donghyuck’s reply to it.

🌌

“I just think it’ll be interesting to see another us you know. I know we’ve seen them in the screens that Johnny showed us but imagine exactly meeting them. That’ll be cool. Also funny I think. We’re a weird duo, what more if that’s multiplied and inside a single room.” He gets startled hearing Donghyuck’s voice still in the room, expecting him to be off with Jaemin already to meet Renjun and Jeno and ‘fourth-wheel’ them like they’re ancient cars even when he thinks that’s not how they work. Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno are good friends, very good friends, he doesn’t want to think more to it as what Donghyuck has been feeding him every time he comes back from meeting them.

“It’s completely up to you though. I’ll just follow whatever you say.” 

He hums as a yes, as an affirmation that he’s heard him, as something to say Donghyuck could leave now if he wants to unless he would like to stay longer, keep Mark’s head running to the idea of agreeing to Citadel Johnny’s offer, feed off to him that the idea is interesting and not gonna be an existential issue for him once he goes back to Earth C-137 as Mark, the guy who took years to figure out teleportation only to find out he must be one of the last guys to invent it. 

Donghyuck leaves and Mark knows when he hears the door shut behind him. 

** >> LOCATION - CITADEL: GROUND << **

Mark walks alone this time following Jisung into a pathway, different than the last. This area’s down below where the headquarters lie. 

Jisung came to get his final decision for the invitation hours after Donghyuck had left. Once he gave him the yes, he immediately asked him to come with so he can meet up with one of the Marks who’s part of the congregation.

_  
(“Donghyuck’s not around though.” Mark has said simply to Jisung standing in the same place Jaemin had vacated earlier but more awkwardly._

_The kid just stared at him blankly. “Not everyone has the time to wait.” Pausing before he adds “I don’t think you two even share the same relationship as the others so you don’t have to wait for him. “_

_“What?”_

_“You’ll see.” Jisung turns and sets his feet off to the portal, looking back once at him before he completely goes, the portal not closing off like it’s waiting until he steps inside too.)  
_

They’re faced with a door at the end of the hallway. The hall nearly empty that Mark almost, _almost_ goes into panic that this Jisung kid and the Citadel is planning something against him - sending a cute kid that’s actually a secret agent ready to lock him up here because of his Portal Gun. That’s why they didn’t let him call Donghyuck back to come with them, that’s why he’s here alone and about to be convicted. 

Jisung knocks loud on the door before turning to him to mumble. “Don’t think of weird things. I’m not gonna lock you up.” 

The door opens as if on cue and he doesn’t get a chance to ask Jisung how he knew about that when he sees him cover both of his eyes with his hands as he enter the room. “Mark! How many times will I have to tell you no _dirty_ business here when you’re on your working hours!” 

Mark sees the scene Jisung is covering his eyes for once he faces the front of the room and wishes he’d been warned to do the same because in front of him is what he thinks should be Citadel Mark with another guy on his lap, the guy looking exactly like Donghyuck but with red hair, the two of them busy making out as they enter. 

Red haired Donghyuck, who’s hair is a mess, his lips looking swollen even from where Mark’s standing a couple of steps away, throws a glare at Jisung (and him by extension he guesses) who just interrupted their ‘dirty business’. Citadel Mark, he notices now has light brown hair styled up (but also a mess), the boy dressed up in a white bodysuit like the one Jisung has. He has a tattoo peeking out from the sleeve of his shirt, something that looks like a tail of a snake. Citadel Mark throws a small laugh at the red haired Donghyuck who’s still very much on top of him, leaning up to press a kiss on the side of his mouth, soft by the looks of it making the red haired Donghyuck smile a little as he heaves a sigh. 

_That was weird._ Mark thinks but wouldn’t dare say out loud. That was very weird. Ultimate weird. The weirdest thing he’s probably seen and will see for the rest of his life. He doesn’t have anything against two guys making out but that being his and Donghyuck’s ‘doppelgangers’. That’s weird. 

“Is that the not-affiliated-to-Donghyuck Mark you were talking about?” He hears the red haired Donghyuck ask to Jisung who’s now deemed his eyes safe enough to be opened. 

“Not affiliated to Donghyuck? You’re referring to me right?” 

Citadel Mark moves his chair (with red haired Donghyuck still there) to face him. He looks just like him but also more grown. He doesn’t know how to put it but his cheeks are still _prominent_ as what Donghyuck, the one he left back in C-137, with black floofy hair that smells of summer, had pointed out earlier. His eyes seem to have been drawn over with eyeliner too, making them look stronger like he has much more power over him - the lankier, scientist dressed in cargo pants, pink untidy laboratory gown and overused sneakers version of Mark. 

Citadel Mark nods at him. “It’s you. I’m sorry if that sounds crude. Jisung here just told you guys seem to be the first pair he’d seen that’s different than all of us.” 

“Different than all of us?” 

Citadel Mark was about to answer when red-haired Donghyuck beats it to him. Finally, a similarity, he thinks. “That you and your Donghyuck aren’t together like the rest of us are. See, you even came alone here.” 

_Together like the rest of us are_? That doesn’t clear up anything at all. In fact, it’s confusing. He’s confused now, more than how he’s been when Johnny showed him the images.

Citadel Mark just gives him a small smile, more of a smirk if he really would be more specific. Red haired Donghyuck just looks at him like he’s amazed, the stare not too long, drawing his eyes back to the other Mark, the one where he’s still seated on. 

“You’ll see.” Citadel Mark says more as a final word. “Citadel Event Hall. This Friday at 7:00. Jisung will pick you up.” 

And he’d like it if he could really _see_ it this time, his head beating loudly. Jisung had said the same words before he joined him here and all he saw was a makeout scene and nothing more. He doesn’t even know where to start once Donghyuck asks him what happened when he gets back. Or if he will. 

** M - 3 **

** >> LOCATION - CITADEL: HEADQUARTERS << **

Nothing prepares Mark from what his eyes meet as they enter back to the CItadel. Breaking the news to Donghyuck was apparently the easy part. Or maybe saving the part where his first actual encounter with another planet’s Mark and Hyuck were with them in the middle of a hot make out session. Definitely opting that part made it easy. Donghyuck just beamed at him and said _”Cool! I wish the other Donghyucks would like me. Wait, that’s weird… Mark is that weird?”_ It was easy that he thought about getting into the same wave of calmness, letting himself get into Donghyuck’s brimming excitement about the congregation. It was _too easy_ that he didn’t get prepared enough to see what he is seeing now. 

Jisung leads them again to another hallway in the headquarters, a different direction to the President’s room. He looked like he was in a good mood. Maybe the fact that he and Donghyuck were both ready and were literally just waiting for him to pick them up when he came in the lab room today. Or maybe it has completely nothing to do with that. Mark doesn’t know why he even thinks about it as they walk towards the Event Hall. At least it helps his mind ease a bit as it gets slowly clogged up with nerves as they approach the room. 

Still as he said, nothing has prepared him seeing more than a hundred pairs of his and Donghyuck’s ‘doppelgangers’ intermingling with each other. 

“Woah shit.” 

He hears Donghyuck from his right, his mouth left hanging open. Oh shit indeed.

🌌

The first one who greets them as they enter are Citadel’s Mark and Donghyuck. Mark recognizes from the tattoo on his arm (a snake) now free for anyone to see in Citadel Mark’s sleeveless white bodysuit matching with Citadel Donghyuck. He remembers him in a hoodie from last time, mad that he even brings back the thought when he’s been trying to repress it.

“This month’s stars!” Citadel Donghyuck greets them both with a big smile and an attempt to hug them both at the same time, squishing them together in an awkward position. 

“We’ve been waiting for you. We’re glad you could make it. C-137 looked as if he was gonna back out from our invitation the last time we saw him.” Citadel Mark says as he shakes both of their hands. He returns it with a nervous smile.

“Let’s go! Go! We have to introduce you two so we can get this party officially started!” The red haired Donghyuck tells them as he pushes them both to the center stage. He didn’t think the gathering would be some kind of party. Not that he expected a formal gathering where they sit in a long office table and discuss about the changes in space, politics in space, the expansion of the galaxies and where they’re all heading. He just didn’t expect this - lines of his and Donghyuck’s other versions dancing around on the floor, sipping drinks, and most but he didn’t want to confirm, making out by the corner if he squints enough to see them. 

Donghyuck hasn’t said a word since, looking momentarily in shock still, willingly letting himself get dragged away by a not Mark person this time. 

They reach the center stage in no time. The volume of the music playing fades out into a minimal bass sound. Red haired Donghyuck takes a microphone and makes a sound of clearing his throat through it, getting everyone else’s attention. Mark sess some bickering happening, words being murmured and irritated glances being thrown around at the red-headed Donghyuck by mostly other Donghyucks. Fascinating. 

“Good day my fellow lovely and admirable Marks and Donghyucks!” Citadel Donghyuck begins. At the side, Jisung who apparently has lingered around in the hall signals everyone to clap which most of the audience do, not really that enthusiastically. 

Citadel Donghyuck takes a brief pause before continuing. “I’d like to thank everyone again for making this monthly event of ours a big hit each time. It is of our utmost concern to keep all of our kinds bonded and well established across all galaxies.” Jisung signals another series of claps. Citadel Donghyuck nods to everyone as they do. “It is of my greatest privilege to announce that a new pair has joined us this month.” He looks off to the two of them standing awkwardly in the middle of the stage. 

Mark begins to realize the odd sensation that there’s more than a hundred of _him_ and another hundred of _Donghyucks_ staring at them now, watching the. intently from where they’re standing. 

“Everyone, let’s welcome Mark and Donghyuck of EARTH C-137!” 

A series of loud claps and cheers come from the audience. Citadel Donghyuck makes the both of them come closer to the edge of the stage, handing him the microphone he was using earlier. He stares in question, eyebrows raised and the redhead just mouths something that reads _’Introduce yourself idiot._

He takes a deep breath, facing the audience who has now turned silent, waiting for him to speak. 

“Hi!” The microphone echoes loudly. “I’m Mark C-137 and I’m a scientist. I work in the lab and uh.. I invented the Portal Gun for … teleportation.” A loud cheer and murmurs sounded off as everyone took it as his only introduction. Somewhere in the crowd, a voice, sounding much like his echoes loudly in the room: 

“Let Donghyuck speak! What are you doing treating him like that?!” 

Followed by a series of approval from other Marks and Donghyucks. Most of them are starting to scare him, even more than ~~his~~ Donghyuck C-137 does. He didn’t know Marks can hold so much _brusco_. He hands Donghyuck the microphone, the younger taking it with what looks like a hesitation. He sees him take a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Once he opens them again, gone is the hesitation. 

“I’m Donghyuck. Or Donghyuck C-137. I have to still get used to referring myself as that. I am Mark’s research assistant part time friend….” Donghyuck continuing off with a spiel, making the rest of the crowd laugh with him. Once he’s done, they’re given another series of claps with wide smiles this time, the crowd cheering them as they get down the stage with Citadel Donghyuck and Mark telling everyone to enjoy the rest of the party. Party, not a congregation. He wonders if the President knows this is what goes on in here making Mark go to one of them and deeming it’ll be ‘better’ if he does. 

A couple walks up to them as soon as they get off the stage, wide smiles in their faces. This Mark and Donghyuck look a little closer to how they seem, only a little tanned compared to their skins, their hairs a with a tint of orange in them that looks like highlights but are probably aren’t. Their ears look a little different too, more pointy. 

“Hi! We’re from the Mer City and can I just say you two look adorable!” Mer Donghyuck introduces themselves taking up their hands in some handshake, giggling as they both try to match with them. 

“You’re the first Mark scientist I think! That’s very cool bro. In our city, which is the closest to the Citadel, all we have is water so we spend most days swimming. I think science’s rad.” The Mer Mark talks to him with such delight, his eyes shining. He doesn’t know his eyes could look that nice from up close. It’s starting to get interesting. Himself, he means. He’s never really been aware of how his facial features look like aside from other things he thinks people of his age ponder about as they go through their everyday lives.

Donghyuck and the Mer Donghyuck are in a conversation too. He hears the Mer Donghyuck ask. “You said you’re his part-time friend? Is that real or just another Donghyuck thing we pull when we’re you know playing hard to get, teasing our Mark and all?” 

Donghyuck scrunches his nose, eyebrows joining together and chuckles briefly at the other. “What do you mean? Mark’s my friend I wasn’t lying about that. I do like to tease him though.” 

Mer Donghyuck looks down, seeming not to be satisfied with Donghyuck’s answer, fiddling his fingers - Mark notices now their nails are painted with some abstract and colorful art, very pretty. Mer Donghyuck mumbles after a beat “Well, we’ve heard rumors about how you guys are not together and we thought that’s bizarre and could probably be just one of the rumors but you’re saying it’s true?” 

Mark takes his turn to ask this time. He’s been very confused about this since he met his first pair of Marks and Donghyuck. He remembers Citadel Mark telling him _’You’ll see.’_ He needs to see it now bright and clear. “What do you exactly mean by ‘not together’ ‘cause obviously we are?” Saying the last words with less confidence than he likes. Together. An adverb meaning in or into one place, mass, collection or group. Donghyuck and him are _together_ right now in this event, _together_ back in C-137 too. How can they not be together? 

“Together as in a romantic relationship.” Mer Donghyuck says. 

“Oh no no, we aren’t.” Donghyuck rebutts immediately as soon as they get the reply. “Yes, we aren’t. We’re good friends.” He affirms. 

“So it’s true then.” Mer Donghyuck sounds sad as he says it making Mer Mark come to him, wrapping him around his arms as Mer Donghyuck rests his head on his Mark’s chest. 

“Sorry, we just kind of expect that all Marks and Hyucks are _together_.” Mer Mark tries to explain. 

“You are?” Donghyuck asks behind him, sounding as if in awe. He remembers he hasn’t told him about this part thinking it might just be the Citadel versions, thinking and maybe wanting Donghyuck to not experience what he had. It’s weird. Maybe a tinge of fear that Donghyuck will get weirded by it and be indifferent to him from then on once he knows. He wonders if Donghyuck noticed the amount of Mark and Donghyuck pairs making out earlier before they were brought in the stage or he was too dazed sounding as surprised as he is right now staring at the hugging couple in front of them. 

“Yes! For 3 years now!” Mer Donghyuck seems to be back in a good mood answering that in such a gleeful voice he’s heard Donghyuck had too when he broke the Portal Gun news to him back in C-207. The day already sounding like it’s been long since when it hasn’t even been but just a couple of days; but with the way their days have been turning out recently, he wouldn’t question it. 

“Mark and I met up once upon a time by the shore back in Mer City. I was walking with my friends when he came up to me and hugged me out of the blue as soon as he saw my face. I didn’t know him yet, I don’t think we have met before that but as soon as he finished hugging me, he went off about how I saved him when he got on a boat accident once when he was like seven.” Mer Donghyuck shares, his voice getting pitcher as he goes into his story more. “He kept insisting up until now that I saved him.” 

“Which you did babe!” Mer Mark interrupting, pouting at the other. Mer Donghyuck just giggles and puts a finger to his lips. He takes a peek to Donghyuck on his side. He looks at them almost blankly, his eyes blinking slowly at the scene.

“Which should be pretty cool and sweet and such fairytale like but I clearly don’t remember. Must be because I was young but ever since then, he kept wooing me and I fell for him soon after. Now he lives in Mer City with me after a series of dramatic encounter with his family and all but yeah.” Mer Donghyuck shares, sounding more breathless by the end of it, looking straight into Mer Mark’s eyes before sealing the story off with a quick kiss. 

“Your Mark didn’t live in your city before?” Donghyuck asks in a whisper, still staring at the scene before him. Mark wonders what he thinks about it. Is it weird? Did he feel weirded out by seeing someone who looks almost like them share something that intimate? 

Mer Donghyuck nods. “He’s more of a human than Mer. He was just visiting when he first saw me. He doesn’t get tails when he gets into water either so he had to train really hard for all the swimming. He despite all circumstances chose to move into my city so we can be together.” Kissing Mer Mark again after he finishes with his reply, longer this time, looking as if they’ve forgotten they were there literally in front of them. 

“That’s sweet.” He hears Donghyuck sigh beside him before he walks off, leaving the Mer couple behind. Mark follows.

🌌

The rest of the event goes a little like a repeat of the earlier encounter with the Mers. The same but also different. Every pair of Mark and Donghyuck they come to meet seem to hold so much difference from them and from the other pairs they’ve already met.

If Mark would list down his top most memorable versions yet, the Cronenberg versions of them could be one to take a part at the top 5, an actual body horror alien version of them that he could hardly recognize as himself. Mark only knows they’re called as that because of the other Mark he’s met - Mark 167, his last words for his daily 167 word limit (Dimension 167, a world where people are only given a limit of 167 words per day to use after a long history of misuse of language etcetera etcetera.) are “Cronenbergs rules!” to the passing couple in front of them before his device beeps, signaling he’s run out of words for the rest of the day. Donghyuck 167 takes his turn to explain the rest of the world to them until he, too, runs out of words anyway and they’re passed on to another pair. 

Donghyuck has been passive, only speaking up when it’s necessary and not really to him, they’re not given much alone time to do so, the other only giving him a tight-lipped smile every time their eyes meet. Mark doesn’t question it. Not in this crowd anyway. 

There are other interesting versions too - there’s the Birdperson version of them, a Cornperson version, a literal cob of corn except with a face and arms and legs. Varying from human forms they can easily mistake as themselves one day if they don’t get careful enough to out of their world versions, aliens per say. All of them unique. The only thing they have in common is their face and a well, a love story to tell as Mark finds. Marks and Donghyucks are hopelessly ‘in love’ as he heard multiple times from Donghyuck when he describes his trio friends.

The next set of Mark and Donghyuck introduces themselves as people who came from the Fantasy World. This Donghyuck is wearing a red robe and elegant clothing, maybe silk, and a crown with ruby red jewels around it placed on the top of his head, holding a gold stick designed with various gemstones and intricate carvings. His chin is propped high, skin so clear almost as if it’s porcelain. He moves with such delicacy Mark hasn’t seen someone could have. He must be of royalty, he thinks. 

This Donghyuck’s Mark is wearing a knight's clothes, his helmet held close to his torso with his right hand, his left, Mark notices is placed carefully at the back of his Donghyuck, who he now identifies as a king by the pin on his clothes. There’s another male with them, a shorter and younger one, dressed in equally elegant clothes as this Donghyuck, a crown atop his head. His hair is blonde and curly, cheeks chubby and eyes crinkling as he smiles up to him. He’s the only one who doesn’t share the same face with them in this room. Him and Jisung. 

[In Old English] “Our world is on the medieval times, Fantasy World have you heard of it?” Knight Mark speaks to them which Mark catches as a question, some of the words he’s hearing for the first time. 

He feels Donghyuck come up to him and whispers “He’s talking in some kind of Old English. They’re from medieval times I think.” The first conversation they’re having since they entered this hall.

He looks at him in question. “How did you know?”

Donghyuck just shrugs as moves his body away from him. “I’m cultured unlike you.” 

Before Mark could poke Donghyuck’s cheek for that, they get swarmed by a group of other Marks and Donghyucks who are goofing around, throwing around balls at each other but with some kind of magic, one of them holding the ball up in the air without actually touching it. Or maybe more science than magic, he doesn’t know at this point.

He looks around his side only to realize Donghyuck, the one from home, isn’t there with him. He makes his way to the other side where he _thinks_ he sees Donghyuck’s mop of hair. He could be wrong because there’s literally too many versions but he _thinks_ he knows Donghyuck well enough to differentiate him from the rest. 

Mark catches Donghyuck in no time, after a series of apologies to other pairs he bumps into as he makes his way to catch Donghyuck’s wrist. 

“I think we’ve had enough for today.” He mumbles as he drags both of them to a nearly empty corner. “We should head back.” As he fires his Portal Gun to the wall, bringing him and Donghyuck back to C-137. 

** >> LOCATION - EARTH C-137 << **

“Hey, so what do you think about that congre--” He shakes his head. That doesn’t seem like the right term. “What do you think about the party?” They reach back to his makeshift laboratory room, his hand still attached to Donghyuck’s wrist which now he realizes, hasn’t said a word since. 

He lets go of his wrist and turns to face him, maybe talk about the whole ordeal of meeting at least 30 other universe, planet and dimension versions of them up close, exchanged conversations and all that socializing thing. What do they feel about this? How do they feel about this? Maybe bring up the fact that all other pairs have told them - the being _together_ deal and them being the only ones not into that kind of togetherness. What do they also think about that? Is that supposed to be weird? What do they do then? 

Mark turns around and meets Donghyuck, the side of his hair shaved, ears lined with what he counts as too many piercings, one on his nose and left eyebrow too. He’s wearing a black shirt and black pants ripped in the thigh area showing his skin. This Donghyuck is chewing his gum, looking bored as he picks the black nail polish on his fingernails. Donghyuck?

“You’re not _my_ Donghyuck, are you?” 

** H - 1  **

** >> LOCATION - CITADEL: EVENT HALL << **

_“Mark?”_ He calls out as they get swarmed by the other Mark and Donghyucks goofing around. He couldn’t see him from where he stands, his view blocked by the other pairs who were evidently taller than he remembers him and Mark being. Donghyuck’s thought gets momentarily brought back to the time Mark had suggested him a project that could make his legs a little longer, so he could be of his dream height, Mark has kid him, laughing brightly as he does. He had said no of course, for self-preservation. He doesn’t like making Mark feel like he won against him. 

Donghyuck shakes his head out of the thought and notices some of the Marks had taken their eyes on him as he called out their shared name. He’s about to find his way to look for Mark as he gets a short glimpse of his pink laboratory gown when he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

He turns around and sees a new pair of Mark and Donghyuck beaming up to him. They don’t look weird Weird, a lot closer than how he looks but again with different hair color and different fashion taste. His counterpart is wearing a tuxedo, hair swept up and too formal for this event. The Mark counterpart is also dressed up, forehead showing that he wouldn’t have expected to see from his universe’s Mark. 

_“🎼Hello my dear, do you have time to come to our performance for tonight? It’s this year’s biggest show yet. I would love it if you can come visit our beautiful land full of music. 🎼”_ This Donghyuck says, no, sings to him.

 _“🎼We will appreciate if you can come. 🎼”_ His Mark counterpart sings too as he talks. And they don’t look like they’re just doing it for fun. They don’t look like they’re faking it, their facial expressions, the way their eyes open up as they sing the words look too natural, as if it’s how they talk everyday. 

He looks at them in confusion. “No offense, but do you really have to sing all your words?”

The singing Donghyuck laughs, and even his laugh sounds like it’s a song to his ears. _“🎼Oh, silly us. 🎼_ He sings again, slapping his Mark’s arm playfully. _”🎼We have forgotten you’re a newbie here. We came from the musical planet. 🎼”_ Before singing Donghyuck turns around and begins a little dancing stunt with the singing Mark, doing what Donghyuck has only seen in the dance halls of their university when he walks over to watch, his friends being a little touchy with each other, ignoring his presence. 

Their little performance allowed them to talk more about their planet - Musical Planet as Donghyuck gets from the catchy tune, where music is never found to be dead. The lines sound as if they were for commercial ads he’s only heard from the television.

Once their mini performance ends, the nearby Marks and Donghyucks throw them some claps. Singing Donghyuck throws a big smile on his way after they take their bows. _“🎼So the question is will you come?🎼”_ Singing Mark joins in. _“🎼Will you come?🎼”_

He turns his head to see if Mark, Mark c-137 is around, close to the vicinity and ready to take him out of the responsibility to answer that invitation like he’s done for the past invites they’ve gotten. He tips his toes and sees a green portal opening up somewhere at the corner of the room, the same exact portal he’s touched and has entered when Mark broke him the news. He sees Mark’s mop of hair from where he stands and then the portal closes off without waiting for another thing. Without waiting for him to follow. 

_”Oh.”_

So he faces back the inviting singing Donghyuck and Mark and nods. “I guess I’m coming then.” Trying to say the words a little cheerier even though they come out more as pained.

** >> LOCATION - MUSICAL PLANET << **

Musical planet looks like something out of Donghyuck’s daydreams. There are neon boards lined up on almost every wall Donghyuck walks into, every building full of color, not a single gray building to be seen. There are different types of music playing within every block, people busking from left and right, dancing kids around, the night alive that Donghyuck could literally feel the energy radiating, like each sound is making its way through his pores until all he becomes is a beautiful, lasting song. 

There are different shows lined up for every theatre they pass by. The titles some of the ones he’s only heard from his dads’ records they play every night as they eat dinner and talk about their respective days. The three of them dancing together in their mini living room, barefooted but happy, contented. They are more than just older brothers to him at this point, it’s why he decided to called them dads. Johnny has been ecstatic to know he’s the most powerful man in the whole galaxy and Taeil has sulked when Donghyuck had told him he didn’t see him around the Citadel. 

He could see him now though. In a statue form in what Donghyuck thinks is the center of this city. The words embossed at the foot of the statue reads:
    
    
      _Moon Taeil, God of Song_
    

. He can’t wait to get back home to tell him that. 

He almost forgets Mark isn’t with with him right now and have _possibly_ left him in the CItadel until it’s brought up by a random stranger on the street. Not that he’s mentioned Mark but still it leads to the thought so he blames him.

 _“🎼Why are you alone?🎼”_ A guy in a black tee sitting by the foot of the statue asks him. He’s holding what looks like a bamboo flute and a series of glass bottles are splayed out on his sides. He begins performing a song for Donghyuck with the instruments, the song soulful and a little sad, in contrast to the young night of the city. A sad warm he’s heard his dad say one time. 

_”🎼I asked why are you alone?🎼”_ The guy repeats the question and Donghyuck lets himself feel silly as he replies, singing _”🎼I didn’t choose to be alone. I may have been left by somebody.🎼”_ He leaves the man throwing the coins he found in his pocket as he catches up to the singing Mark and Donghyuck who were all the reason why he’s here. 

They head to the building behind Taeil’s statue. From the screen playing outside the hall, Donghyuck reads
    
    
    ’City’s Best and Most Famous Couple: Donghyuck and Mark to perform on tonight’s show’ 

a ‘SOLD OUT’ sticker plastered across the poster of the show that’s happening tonight. 

“Hey, if the show’s sold out, how am I supposed to get in?” He tells them as they walk the stairs up. “Maybe I should go back to the Citadel then.” 

Singing Donghyuck just giggles. Again, it almost sounds like a song. Donghyuck’s gotta learn how to do that. _“🎼If you look like the best singer next to the guy up there, then you really don’t have to worry.🎼”_ Singing Mark joins in the giggles, stretching his hand out for his Donghyuck to take. They look happy and too fit in this city brimming with youth and passion.

🌌

As the other Donghyuck had said, he was let inside the building with no problem. No one seems to stop him from entering the artist’s room either, following the singing couple to their suite waiting room. It’s fascinating. Donghyuck once dreamt of performing as a profession, being kept in and adored by musicians himself, surrounded by best friends who are all into it as well, it’s been his fever dream, something he likes to think about when he closes his eyes and gets lost to the sound of Jeno practicing his solo.

Maybe now that they’ve finished working on the Portal Gun, he could focus on it he thinks. Not that it was a hindrance to whatever his dreams lie. This was a dream too. Both Mark’s and his. 

“You’re together too right?” He finds himself asking as the singing couple gets ready for their show. 

Singing Mark gives him a small smile and nods. _“🎼We met in this very building during auditions. We trained together, conquered all the evaluations and each and every step in the process to reach where we are right now. Donghyuck is a natural. He’s gifted with music. I didn’t nearly have the same amount of talent he has but I worked hard. He helped me a lot. We made our first debut show and everyone loved us. It was worth it, every blood and sweat we shed. Now we’re here and happy and contented together. 🎼”_

And Donghyuck feels genuinely happy for them.

Donghyuck watches the show from the side of the stage once it starts, in awe of all the performances, astounded by the impeccable connection that singing Donghyuck has with the song, the light that he and his Mark share on stage where they shine the brightest of all the time Donghyuck has seen them since they met in the Citadel. Albeit short, he thinks he could recognize talent and a connection as deep as his parents and his two dads have. 

He remembers he’s caught Mark once playing an imaginary guitar in their makeshift laboratory. His eyes had gone wide as Donghyuck had caught him as he entered the room, a little early than his usual entrance to the hellhole as he called. He’d only thrown Mark a smile. There was nothing to be ashamed of it.

He started bringing in records of his dads the next day since, watches as some days Mark hums to the tunes out of the blue and when Mark catches him staring, grinning at him, he just shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to the work at hand. 

Mark and him were born in the world of science and somehow it felt like a sin to step out of it even if he doesn’t know who’s judging him if he does. He had been brought up by good willed people, kept in by another young musician couple, loved and appreciated him when he saw him busking in the streets. Mark on the other hand, is a little different, maybe his hesitance more with reason. Mark’s been watched and has been called as science’s child prodigy since he was 7. There’s gotta be pressure in that even after the years. Not everyone remembers his name, Mark has said to him one time, there are people out there who will swear they haven’t heard of his name at all but he’s a child prodigy for god’s sake, he’s gotta keep working for what his silly young self has promised. And Mark has been keeping his promise, even forgetting the rest of the world outside of it that Donghyuck had to exert so much effort to not keep him being swallowed by a black hole the other couldn’t see. 

The singing couple meets him after the show and gives him a hug as they approach him. Before he can go on and tell them how amazing they were on stage and their performance, a signal for an announcement comes and breaks through the room.

 _ **“ANNOUNCEMENT FROM GOTH PLANET. ANNOUNCEMENT FROM GOTH PLANET. MARK G5 IS LOOKING FOR HIS BOYFRIEND DONGHYUCK G5 WHO HAS REPORTEDLY GONE MISSING FROM THE CONGREGATION OF MARKS EARLIER TODAY. PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE CITADEL IF DONGHYUCK G5 IS SEEN. AGAIN --”**_

_”🎼Didn’t you say you saw your Mark going somewhere using his portal? Maybe he had mistaken Donghyuck G5 with you.🎼”_

That’s impossible, he thinks but he thinks about how Donghyuck G5 could possibly look exactly like him like the rest of the other Donghyucks are earlier in the event. There’s only one way to know. 

“Do you guys know how to get to the Citadel’s portals?” 

** >> LOCATION - GOTH PLANET << **

“Oh hell no. Mark couldn’t have mistaken me for _that._ ” 

Donghyuck has taken Citadel’s portal to the Goth Planet to confirm if he and Donghyuck G5 is that similar with each other for Mark to drag him back to C-137 and leave him during the event but looking at the picture handed to him by the Goth Mark, Donghyuck G5 doesn’t resemble him closely at all. Well sure, they got the same built and face but he’s a literal GOTH copy of him, with all the piercings and shaved hair. Mark would rather be called a blind man if he’d mistaken him with that. 

“Hey, shut it. What’s wrong with my Donghyuck?” Mark G5, also a literal goth copy of Mark, shouts at him as he takes the photo of him and Donghyuck G5 on their 3rd anniversary away from his hands, wiping it before he places it back inside his wallet. Too much information Donghyuck thinks he didn’t need but was given to him anyway. 

Goth Planet looks just like how it’s called. Coming from the colorful and lively Musical Planet, this is totally a complete opposite of that. All of the building are pitch gray to black. All lights are dimmed, the light posts are all shaped into skulls. To add to that, everyone, every single person in this place is wearing black from head to toe that his yellow pullover stands out way too much. Yes, he was wearing a yellow pullover and somehow Mark still had mistaken him for someone who’s wearing pitch black. 

“Your Mark is the one who has it wrong, kidnapping my boyfriend and all!” Mark G5 continues to berate to him, storming off as he walks around the room. 

“Maybe he’s his type. I didn’t expect that from him.” He says more as a joke. It’s fun to see this Mark riled up. Or maybe the fact that he gets more easily riled up than Mark is makes it way more fun for him. 

Maybe goth is Mark’s type too. He wouldn’t know. He’s never asked. Romance was far off the topics Mark ventured about, even throwing away his hypotheses on his best friends’ relationship. 

Goth Mark grunts loudly, throwing dagger stares his way, closing his eyes as if he’s calming himself. Donghyuck thinks he’s slick acting as if he can’t hear him murmuring _’He gotta be thankful he and Donghyuck has the same face or else.’_ as he disappears into a room. That’s fascinating. 

Goth Mark comes back with an apple and throws it his way for him to catch. “You two really aren’t together?” 

Just because he’s been spiteful to this Mark for the whole time he’s met him, he goes “Why does everyone keep asking that?” although it doesn’t come off as mean as he intended it to be. Wondering where that even came from. 

He senses this Mark has sensed something not right with the way he said it so he looks as if he swallows down the next reply, just shrugs and turns saying, “Just tell your Mark to bring back my boyfriend and make sure he didn’t touch him or else.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t want the conversation to end at that though so he “Tell him that yourself. Don’t Marks have some kind of telepathy? How am I supposed to tell him too? He’s not here. Probably not even looking for me.” Again the words coming off more sad than mean sounding. He doesn’t even know why he says the last words and why does it make him feel defeated the more he thinks about it. 

Goth Mark laughs at him dryly. He can’t see his face where he’s seated, back turned away from him but he guesses a smirk is there present in his face. “I don’t know if you hate your Mark but you sound like you don’t have faith on him at all.” 

He wants to refute the statement because he does have faith on Mark. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have stayed with him after the university stopped funding his salary as his research assistant 1 year and a half into the job. Mark said he could only offer free meals which aren’t really often the case, most of the time they eat food brought in by his dads, but still Donghyuck stayed with Mark, helped him around, kept him company every single day except now. 

He keeps mum, doesn’t take his chance to give this Mark a snarky reply or get mad at him judging his faith on Mark when he didn’t know their story at all. 

“If you think your Mark is not looking for you, you’re probably wrong. I don’t know your Mark but I know other Marks. I am one and let me tell you, we do care about our Donghyucks very much.” Goth Mark tells him like he’s pushing his two fingers to his forehead so he can remember every word he’s saying. “It doesn’t matter if you two aren’t on a relationship or what like the rest of us are, but he cares for you. You’re friends before anything after all.” Mark G5 tells him really carefully without turning his back to face him and he tries to digest each word because he’s right, Mark does care about him in his own ‘Mark way’. Donghyuck knows that deep even if Mark hasn’t directly told him. 

“You really care about your Donghyuck huh?” He says instead. He doesn’t want to keep this talk about him or Mark, the Mark back home. 

Goth Mark finally turns around to face him and smiles for the first time since he’s met him. “Of course. Goth doesn’t mean we can’t love idiot.” 

Right. Love. “Yikes. Sorry, science kids aren’t wired for that thing.” 

“Lie.” Goth Mark says, shaking his head. “Love and other emotions are all basically chemicals in our body. I don’t do science but even I know that shit.” 

He just chuckles, more so because it’s the only thing he can reply to that. He finally takes a bite into his apple staring at the dark kohl eyes of the guy in front of him.“You’re too soft for this world. They should evict you out of it.” And Donghyuck means it this time not as an offense, maybe as a form of admiration. Marks and Donghyucks seem to have such a strong connection, such strong deep bonds that’s keeping them together amidst all adversities. He wonders shortly if he and Mark has that. And if they do, he wonders what they could do with it. 

“HaHa.” Goth Mark only fake laughs. “Where are you going after this? Are you asking the President to teleport you back to your Earth?” 

He thinks it isn’t the time yet. “No. I think I’ll explore more.” 

Mark clicks his tongue at him, points his index finger at him as if he’s caught him head on. “Aha. Donghyucks making themselves be missed by Marks. You’re somehow very predictable after all.” 

Before he could even get mad about that and deny his accusations. Goth Mark - “Go, out. I’m kicking you out from here. Once you see your Mark, tell him to stay the fuck away from my Donghyuck.” 

So he’s out. The door is being slammed to his face without a proper goodbye. 

“Next location then.”

** H - 2  **

** >> LOCATION - DIMENSION C-207 << **

Donghyuck heads to C-207 - the place where he’s had his first space travel, the onion head city and literally the only place he could think of once he was asked where he’d like to go. He’s starting to feel weary about not being home, about being far away from places and people he’s found his warmth with. 

Goth Mark was right about how he could just simply ask CItadel Johnny to teleport him back to C-137. He seems fond of him from the time they met up, even let him call him dad too that he’s sure he’d be able to give him that favor. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to go back yet. He thinks of Goth Mark’s words _’Donghyucks making themselves be missed by their Marks._ He doesn’t know if that’s what it is about. Or why he feels like he’s the one who’s been feeling like he’s been missing something or someone.

C-207 is the closest he’d get to home for now. He wants to savor his alone time and think about his thoughts first he figures. Some that he’d gotten from the number of Marks and Donghyucks he’s met. He’s sure Mark also has questions he needed answers to, maybe he’d get faced with those head on as soon as he steps back to C-137. He wants to get ready with his replies. 

C-207 looks like how he remembers it being from his last time there. Not that it’s something because it’s really just like his place but better, definitely better and definitely lonelier too. 

He heads to the direction of the hellhole, hoping he’d get more of his thoughts clear on a place that resembles exactly where he spent most of his time with Mark. 

He walks inside the familiar building and heads to where Mark’s makeshift laboratory is, pushing in the room’s password - 8266, Mark and his birthdays combined. He remembers the two of them thinking about it hard when they were asked to change the code since there was a robbery around the campus lot. The door opens and when he thinks no one is there. 

“Hello, do you need something?”

🌌

Onion head Donghyuck offers him a cup of coffee when he first sneaked in. He didn’t know there was someone actually using the room having landed there the first time and finding it empty. Donghyuck really didn’t plan to talk to another version of him and Mark. That’s not what he’s here for and it’s not like he can sass this doppelganger one. He’s too kind. Everyone in this dimension is.

“What did you come here for?” Onion head Donghyuck asks after he finishes his second cup of coffee and he places the mug by the low coffee table.

“I’ve just been thinking.” He starts. He thinks about being honest here. This seems like a safe place. “This whole thing of meeting actual other dimension or planet version of me is still new. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.” 

His onion head counter parts just nods at him and gives him another soft smile. 

“It seems like all versions of me are attached to Mark too.” He states. It isn’t like this is big news or anything. 

The other Donghyuck nods again. “It seems like it.” He affirms. 

“You all seem to be romantically involved too.” Another nod from the other Donghyuck. “That’s weird.” A pause before he realizes it might rub the other the wrong way. “No offense.” 

“What’s weird about it? Or you just think that wouldn’t be possible with you two that’s why you’re saying it’s weird?” 

_Science kids aren’t wired for that thing._ He hears his own voice in his head and judges himself for being silly. “I just think it’s weird that it’s like a rule that we co-exist and all. Are we less of who we are without each other? I’ve been thinking about that.” He asks rekindling the feeling that he got earlier, the one that makes him feel defeated, like he’s been missing something along the way as he ventures the galaxy on his own. 

Onion head Donghyuck keeps silent for a while, looking like he’s thinking through what Donghyuck has just asked. He takes a huge breath and smiles up to him. “Has your Mark ever made you feel like you’re less of what you are without him?”

He shakes his head. “No, my Mark isn’t anything like that.” If there’s anything, Mark is usually the first one who reminds him of his capabilities, his own talents and what he’s good at. 

“Good. In this vast vast galaxy, it’s easy to feel as if you’re nothing but a speck of dust. As a Donghyuck, I’m glad I have Mark to remind me I’m more than that.” Onion head Donghyuck says to him, looking into his eyes. “It’s easy to think about how you’re less of what you are than someone, than Mark for example.” He says to him again, slower like he’s taking the time with his words. “Marks have a habit of overachieving that sometimes you feel like you’re not doing enough, you’re not working hard enough. Donghyucks achieve so much too. Some even far greater than what other Marks have.” Donghyuck thinks of the Musical Donghyuck and how he’s called himself the next best singer to a god. “Bottomline is you’re not less than who you are without the parts of Mark attached to you. The same way Mark isn’t less than who he is without the parts connected to you.” 

Onion head Donghyuck smiles once more to him before saying. “When the Donghyuck and Mark are together though, they both become much stronger. I think that's the connecting points to all of us. We’re all different but somehow when each pair come together, it feels like we could rival any other thing, no matter how big it is, in this wide expanding space.” 

That sounds nice. Donghyuck wonders how that feels. Or if he’d ever felt that before.

“Also I know there's a pressure for you to be romantically involved with your Mark but it’s not a rule to be in one I promise.” The other Donghyuck says chuckling. “Other pairs just like to think about it being one but there are some who aren’t really in a romantic relationship. We’ve all just come to a common understanding how we play vital roles in each other’s lives and have learned to accept it.” 

He beams at the onion head Donghyuck at that. 

“Making out is just a bonus.” He finishes.

** >> LOCATION - MARS << **

Donghyuck lands on Mars after what he thinks is an hour of talking with Donghyuck C-207. Mark C-207 joins ithem right in the middle too. Even teasing Donghyuck to practice with him for whatever he’s going to be saying to Mark once they see each other when he comes back. _(“Come on, I look like him. Pretend it’s me, Mark C-137.” And he feels himself blushing vividly, cheeks turning red at the thought.)_

He still didn’t travel back to Earth though. Just one more side trip, he says to himself. Just one more before he goes back. That’s why he’s here in Mars. 

Mars is almost like a dead planet by the looks of it as soon as he gets off the portal. All that there is in the terrain of land are robots sent by the humans on Earth here more than a hundred years ago. Some of them still roaming around and sending data back to Earth, unaware that people have long gone stopped its research on the planet. Finally convinced that there is no life and no chance at surviving back here. There isn’t enough atmosphere to hold a million of population. 

Donghyuck walks through the slopes, stopping bit by bit to observe the craters that have formed. The land is bumpy, the air cold. He continues to walk, trying to find the perfect spot to catch the sunset. That’s what he’s here for. 

He climbs down from one of the slopes when he sees a body sitting, crossed-leg on the surface neadby. It looks like - 

“Mark?” He calls. 

The body turns itself and from where he’s standing he could clearly see who it is - Mark, hair black and kept untidy, specs on, wearing his pink lab coat and his torned up sneakers, smiling up at him. “Took you long enough.” 

He walks closer to him. He didn’t expect to see him here but he’s here and Donghyuck isn’t imagining it. It isn’t another version of him too and he’d know. He knows when it’s him. “What are you doing here?” 

Mark chuckles, bringing down his phone that he’s been holding, watching something on it that Donghyuck can’t quite identify what. The older had very specific lists of shows he’s liked to watch but it doesn’t look like it’s any of those. “I was waiting for you.” Donghyuck’s heart thumps. “I remember you said you’d be in Mars first once we figured out how to teleport.” 

Donghyuck had said that. He’d convinced Mark to stop working for the day so they can catch some ancient movies about space. He said some bullshit about how it’s an educational activity and they’re still gonna get something out of it that can be helpful for the then Prototype 20. _“Sunsets on Mars are blue. That’s the first thing I want to see when we get this Portal Gun working.”_ He had said out of the blue as they eat the last pieces of pizza they had asked Johnny to order for them, Mark eating the crusts of Donghyuck’s pizza leftovers.

“It looks like you changed your mind. Let’s see,” Mark says this time taking a look at his wrist watch. “You took 6 days, 17 hours and 35 minutes to get here.” 

“I was gone for almost a week?” Donghyuck gapes. It doesn’t even feel like that long. Mark just nods at him. “Time moves different in other places outside of Earth.” The words that Jisung kid had said one time to them when he came to pick them up. 

He moves to sit next to Mark, trusting the other that this is where the best sunset view will be. He even sets his phone and begins a timelapse video. He thinks he’s only gonna be here once, so he might as well.

“You didn’t wait here the whole 6 days right?” 

Mark shrugs, not looking at him. “I came back here every day. Switching from the CItadel to here in case you decide to come back to either. My tracker doesn’t track people so I didn’t know where to look when there’s so many places you could possibly be.” 

They stay silent for a while. The only sound coming from the robots and the occasional dust of wind. He hears Mark beginning to talk again but gets distracted when he notices the sun begins setting down. There’s a familiar ruddy hue coloring the sky away from the sun. The sun’s disk appears pink with a cool, blue aureole near around it. He sees Mark turn his head to the view from his periphery, mouth slightly open, the light illuminating his doe eyes. 

They spend the next minutes like that, basking in the sunset glow from where they’re seated. He feels light headed, but in a good way, like his mind moving on a beautiful trance. He gets out of it when he hears Mark talk again. 

“I’ve been thinking how time moves different in other places not in the same way we learned and know of.” Mark starts calmly. “Mars take twice the time Earth needs to do a full rotation around the sun too. Maybe others take a shorter time to settle down in comparison to us, you know because of different circumstances like maybe others didn’t have to finish a 3 year long project first, you know…” Mark’s rambling which he does when he’s excited or nervous. He wonders which is it this time. He wonders if it can be both. 

“What you’re saying is?” 

Mark sighs, staring into his eyes. “What I’m saying is we’ll figure us out in our own time.” He takes a huge breath, not taking his eyes off him. “Whether we end up like the rest of them or not, I don’t seem to mind as long as you’re c-137.” Mark smiles, the one where he’s showing much of his teeth, his cheeks even becoming more prominent, eyes crinkling. Donghyuck almost thinks about getting petty how he’d mistaken another Donghyuck for him but he decides to save it for another day. So he thinks of another one…

“So you’re saying you’re not weirded out by the thought of kissing me?”

Mark backs up, flustered, looking everywhere but him. “WHat?! That’s still weird.” Glancing at him. “Kinda.” Looking away again. “I don’t know. I wanna poke your cheeks a lot though. They’re cute.” 

“You think I’m cute now?” Mark ducks his head as he nods. “Don’t worry I feel the same.” 

The sun sets before them and even when it does, the sky remains to hold the same hue, twilights lasting longer here than it does on Earth. They look at each other for and they come to understand.

**H - 3**

** >> LOCATION - EARTH C-137 << **

Everything returns back to normal as normal as they get inside their makeshift laboratory. They’re getting on now with preparations for the Portal Gun’s grand reveal, Mark rewriting his speech over and over until they’re both wholly satisfied. 

They’re better too. Taking their time as they said figuring out things. Sometimes Mark fixes his bangs for him out of the blue when they’re going over how the presentation should look, and when Donghyuck catches him in the middle of doing it, Mark doesn’t shy away or pretend there was something on his hair he was trying to remove. Donghyuck stays longer than his supposedly working hours, making Mark indulge into his ideas - the last one a viewing of the footages of them in the lab that Mark got during one of his trips to the Citadel when he was waiting for Donghyuck to visit Mars. He made them both dub over the clips, making scenarios up until Johnny had caught them, worried why he hasn’t gone home yet. 

He’s on his 7th slide in his presentation - the thing taking so long to be done because he wants to make sure it’s perfect - when he feels a poke in his cheek, turning to see Mark with what he’d call a pout. 

“What do you think about going to Blips and Chitz?” He asks Donghyuck poking his cheek again as he says each word. 

“Mark, we have stuff to work on!” He tells him, wondering what’s with the reversal of roles now. Mark just continues to poke his arm this time.

“You know we might get lost in time again and only come back here after a year.” He says even when he lets himself get dragged by Mark. Mark has already opened up the portal, not even taking one last look at the on-going work they’ll be leaving. 

“This is all you, boss.” 

The portal closing off, the both of them gone to another planet within a few seconds.

They think they’re better.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how this managed to top off fool for u as my most self-indulgent work but lmao! this started as a random [ tweet ](https://t.co/eEFfyxh2ZP) i made while i was watching rick and morty and i didnt know i'd be serious abt it at all tbh but now we're here... i hope it was enjoyable! 
> 
> like always, i'd LOVE to hear what you think and feel abt this! [ twt ](http://twitter.com/Ieekram) / [ cc ](http://curiouscat.me/S00NSO)
> 
> also! i made a postcard thingy for loveplanet [here](https://twitter.com/Ieekram/status/1080797732254568448) and JdaHaechan made [some art](https://twitter.com/JdaHaechan/status/1074689186140045312) for mark in this au!


End file.
